1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein generally relates to a focal plane shutter device. More specifically, the technology disclosed herein relates to a focal plane shutter device used in an imaging device.
2. Background Information
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication JP2004-061865 discloses a focal plane shutter device having a so-called normally open function.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication JP2007-316503 discloses a focal plane shutter device corresponding to electronic front curtain photography. This focal plane shutter device utilizes an electronic shutter function of an imaging element to realize a function of the front curtain, and thus, it is possible to take pictures by merely running the rear curtain without using the front curtain.
In the focal plane shutter device disclosed in JP2004-061865, if taking pictures is made to correspond to electronic front curtain photography, it is necessary that the front curtain runs once at a charge position (i.e., in a state where an aperture is closed), but this raises a problem in that the live view, for example, needs to be stopped.
Further, in the focal plane shutter device disclosed in JP2004-061865, the front curtain and the rear curtain are simultaneously charged, and as a result, a load of a motor becomes to large at the time of charging.
Moreover, the focal plane shutter device disclosed in JP2007-316503 does not include the front curtain, and it is therefore not possible to perform a slit exposure using the front curtain and the rear curtain.